


A Little Bit Of My World

by Toaverse



Series: Of Magic And Science [1]
Category: Onward (2020), Spies In Disguise (2019)
Genre: Developing Friendships, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Light Angst, Magic, Male Friendship, Phoenixes, Science, Teleportation, spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22482823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toaverse/pseuds/Toaverse
Summary: After a teleportation spell went wrong, Ian finds himself in this strange world of “hoomans”.Luckily for him, a brown haired scientist, along with his three pigeons, are there to help him out,
Relationships: Iandore “Ian” Lightfoot & Walter Beckett
Series: Of Magic And Science [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617658
Comments: 13
Kudos: 128





	1. A Weirder Friend

**Author's Note:**

> After those last two sad fics that I wrote, it was about time to write something fluffy. :D
> 
> Enjoy!

“Soooooo, you’re an elve?” Walter asked full of wonder, wanting to make sure that what he’s seeing is real.

“Uh... yes?” Ian said, almost not believing what weird elve-like creature he saw. “And what are you? It looks like you have shells as ears.”

“Oh, that are just human ears. We all have it!”

“Hooman?”

“Nope, human.”

“Hoo-mand?”

“You will pronounce it correctly eventually-“ Walter said, giving up on trying to correct the elve’s spelling, but cut himself off when he saw the wizard staff Ian was holding. “Woooow! Where did you get that?!” The scientist asked, looking at the staff with big eyes of fascination and wonder.

“I...uhm...” Ian really didn’t know how to awnser the question he got. “W-we often use magic in my world-“

“Magic?!” The adrenaline and excitement immediately shot up in Walter as he heard the awnser. “That’s sooooo cool! Can you show me, err...” the adrenaline went away for a second, as the human hinted that he didn’t know the elve’s name yet.

“Ian.”

“Huh, Ian, cool name! All though you kinda look like Frodo from Lord Of The Rings.” The human said, before he offered the elve a hand to introduce himself. “Name’s Walter Beckett. Nice to meet you, Ian!”

“Nice to meet you too...Walter...” the elve said, while taking the hand he was offered and shook it.

Walter’s adrenaline kicked back in. “Now, can you please show me what you can do with magic! Is it like in Harry Potter?”

“Harry what?”

“It‘s a book series. I’m sure it’s something for you.”

Ian only gave a confused look before trying to think of what spell he can use to prove that he really has magic. Looking around the room, there was expensive tech everywhere that probably belonged to Walter. Maybe a flow spell would be safe?

“Okey...” Ian took a deep breath, and stood in the right position for using the spell. “Obliegra...” The spell did its thing after that, as a small explosion of sparkles where everywhere in the room, and the objects soon started to fly up in the air, as if gravity didn’t exist anymore.

Walter watched the scene with big eyes of fascination and wonder. Was this really happening in front of him? Was this elve boy really using magic? He even pinched himself a few times to test if he really wasn’t dreaming. “Wow...” was all Walter could say.

Unfortunately for the scientist, Ian probably didn’t want to damage anything, and brought the objects back to its place, ending the spell right there.

“That...was so cool...” Walter finally managed to say after a short silence. “That was soooo cool! You’re so cool!”

“R-really?” Ian stuttered, barely believing what he was hearing. Nobody (except Barley) had called him “cool” before.

“Yes, really!”

Ian couldn’t help but let out a smile. Someone actually thinks he’s cool? All though it wasn’t someone from New Mushroomton, it’s still someone, even if he’s a hooman.

The moment after, Three colored flying creatures flew into the room, landing on Walter’s shoulder afterwards.

“W-what are those flying creatures?” The elve asked confused, not knowing what they are.

“Oh, that’s Lovey, Jeff and Crazy Eyes.” Walter introduced the three birds on his shoulders, pointing at each one while calling their names one by one. “They’re pigeons!”

“Pigeons?”

“Yay! You pronounced it right!” The scientist cheered.

The blue elve took a longer look at the three pigeons on the human’s shoulders. ‘They look like phoenix chicks.’ He thought to himself. Looking at Crazy Eyes, Ian immediately thought of those disgusting trash eating unicorns.

“What can they do?”

“Uhm...well... not something special, actually...” Walter had to admit. ‘Maybe Lance sometimes was right about them...’ he thought to himself, but quikly pushed it away. “Jeff and Crazy can play songs on a bell! Come listen!” Walter then quikly grabbed a receptionist bell, and put it near the two male pigeons. “Okey guys, play the Harry Potter theme song that I once taught you!” But instead, they played ‘It’s A Small World After All’

“Huh, at least they can play something.” Walter said, not expecting this result. “Oh well.” He commented, before singing along to the tune the pigeons where playing. “Iiits a small world aaafter aaall! Iiits a small-“ however, Walter was cut off mid-singing by Ian’s hand covering his mouth.

“Stop, just stop... you’re going to make my ears blee- AH!” Ian immediately retreated his hand quikly after feeling something wet and sticky on his hand. “Did you just lick my hand?!”

The scientist chuckled. “If I say yes, will I get a pig tail?”

“It’s disgusting!”

Walter chuckled again. “I’m just gonna get us something to drink. Want something?”

“Clear water, please...” Ian said pissed off, quikly wiping the amylase water off on his shirt.

“Got it!” Walter called out, before disappearing downstairs into the kitchen.

It was quite quiet in the room, and with nothing else to do, Ian took another look at the three pigeons. ‘They really look like phoenix chicks.’ He thought. ‘Maybe Walter wouldn’t mind a small change...’

•+•

“I’m back with something to drink!” Walter called out, not even having set a step in his room yet. “Sorry it took so long, I couldn’t find the-“ but the first thing he saw made him cut himself off.

There, he saw Ian leaning on one of the tables that stood in the room, probably bored out of his mind, with three...small phoenixes on his shoulder? Walter was even more shocked when he saw that the three flame coloured birds have the excact same shape as Lovey, Jeff, and Crazy.

“Ian, what have you...”

“Oh, just put a little of my world into this one.” The elve said, as Lovey flew off of his shoulder to her caretaker, who’s jaw was already dropped. “Don’t worry, I can change them back.”

The sight of real phoenixes being in his room made the scientist excited through the roof. Now he has a new animal to experiment with! Heck, maybe he can make Lance into a phoenix! Maybe he can experiment with magic as well! The potential was almost limitless now.

And that all because of this elve boy.

Walter quikly put the drinks away, and ran up to Ian to give him a hug, which seems to caught the elve off guard.

“Uh...” Ian only manage to get out, questioning as to why this hooman was hugging him.

Walter however, didn’t care if his new friend returned the hug or not, he was just glad that someone saw past his “weird” behavior at first glance. If anything, Ian’s magic seems even “weirder”.

This brought the human on an image where he could only smile over. Ian joining the agency, and eventually Team Weird, them and Lance sticking by each other’s sides no matter what, them possibly bringing bad guys to the good side. But Walter knew that that image wasn’t going to became reality. For obvious reasons, ofcours...

But for now, Walter had at least made a new, equally weird friend.


	2. Ain’t No World Far Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luck has it for Ian that his phone battery had died in the human world.
> 
> On the other end, Barley is dying out of worry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Worried big brother alert! Worried big brother alert!
> 
> (Walter isn’t playing a big part in this one, but he will have his moments sooner or later! :D)
> 
> Enjoy!

“Wait wait wait. Only just one species is living on this...ball of earth and water?” Ian asked while making an attempt on describing planet earth in his own words.

“If you’re excluding all the animals, then yes. But it isn’t as boring as it sounds! Like, we have countries with each one having kinda their own culture! And this country, The United States, kinda reunites all of them.” Walter explained, pointing at his home country on the map of his old geography book.

“Hold up. Isn’t that ball that you live on flat by this map’s logic?” Back home, in New Mushroomton, they don’t have planets like the “hooman world” has. Well, besides two moons.

The scientist let out a dramatic gasp, absolutely dumbfounded of what he had just heard. “How dare you...” he said in a equally dramatic tone.

“D-did I say something wrong?”

“Oh, of cours not.” Walter’s casual tone returned within a second. “It’s just that some people think our planet is flat, while it’s clearly round like a ball.”

“Alright...”

“How does your world look like?” The human asked full with intrest. “Are there more species then only elves?”

“There actually are other species. Gnomes, trolls, centaurs, satyrs, fairies, mermaids, and there even are some manticores left.” Ian was quite surprised when he saw Walter’s jaw drop. It was normal for the elve to talk about the other species that where living in his hometown (or somewhere else), so the human’s expression got him quite confused.

“T-those are all mythical creatures here!” Even more questions bursted into Walter’s mind. “What about magic? Does everyone have it? Or a few?”

Ian first let his new human friend ask all the questions he wanted to ask before continuing. “Magic was a big part in our world decades ago, but now not so much. Heck, the only one that I know who’s interested in those things is my older brother. He-“ but the blue elve cut himself off when a horrifying realization bursted into his mind.

His older brother doesn’t know where he is. For all Ian could know, Barley might think that he’s dead...

Panic flow through Ian, as he grabbed his phone out of his pocket to reassure his older brother that he’s okey, that’s he’s out of danger. But all Ian got was a screen that wouldn’t lit up when he pressed the home button, which could only mean one thing.

“No no no no no no!” The elve only manage to get out while pressing the home button over and over again, hoping that the screen will lit up. But it didn’t. Eventually, the battery percentage came on screen, revealing that there’s only 2% left in that thing.

Walter desperately wanted to know what’s going on, so he could at least try to do something to ease the panic that Ian felt right now. And right when he wanted to open his mouth to ask it, he didn’t have to anymore.

“Walter, do you have a charger?” Ian asked in a bit of a panicking tone.

“Coming right up!” The human called out, already running to get the thing.

When Ian’s phone finally on the charger, the elve waited for what seemed like forever, checking every few seconds if the phone’s screen lit up or not.

“You don’t have to answer this, but what’s going on?” Walter asked in a concerning tone. “You looked... distressed.” Something that Lance once asked him after being under time pressure to finish a inventation for the agency.

“Oh, I probably haven’t told you how I even got here.” Ian said, not looking away from his phone. The human scientist nodded in response. “My older brother and I where practicing an teleportation spell, where you have to think of the place you want to teleport. I don’t know what was on my mind then, but I eventually woke up here.” The explanation itself made Walter wonder what other spells there are in the elve’s world. “He probably thinks of the worst right now...”

Half of Ian’s mind kinda felt relieved that his phone was deactivated. Otherwise, That gadget would make it crystal clear that Barley was worrying himself sick. There was no doubt that he would spam his younger brother’s phone with questions like crazy at this point.

“Let’s just wait together, okey?” Walter reassured his blue friend, which seems to work a bit.

•+•

It took 5 long minutes before the phone’s screen lit up. And Ian’s thoughts where more then confirmed.

‘58 unread messages, and 11 missed-calls from Barley’ where the first things that both human and elve saw on the screen.

“Oh boy...” Walter said, surprised of the amount of texts his friend received. “That’s gonna be a lot to read...”

He wasn’t even wrong when Ian opened the messages to reveal the many, many texts.

—————————————————————-  
Barley:  
Ian? Where are you??

Barley:  
Are you okey?

Barley:  
Don’t you dare tell me you’re hurt😬

Barley:  
Listen, we’ve almost lost you to the bottomless pit, when we were on the quest. I don’t want such a thing to happen again

Barley:  
Please, just tell me you’re okey...  
—————————————————————-

Those were at least SOME of the messages Barley had send. Well, before he tried to call his younger brother 6 times in a row, and then trying to spam him with texts again.

Without hesitation, Ian immediately replied.

—————————————————————-  
Ian:  
Don’t worry! I’m still alive! I’ve been teleported to this world of species called hoomans. It looks like they have shells as ears😐  
—————————————————————-

Reading Ian’s response, Walter couldn’t help but chuckle at the comment and typo his elve friend made.

Before both human and blue elve even knew it, a replay was already there, which Ian awnsered within seconds.

—————————————————————-  
Barley:  
Thank the wizard gods!!!😭😃

Barley:  
How long??

Ian:  
Uhm...around 40 minutes...  
—————————————————————-

“He’s going to flip...” the 16 year old said with all certainty in his voice.

“Oh, come on. It can’t be that bad!” Walter said, trying to cheer his friend up. But he was proven wrong by the next few texts

—————————————————————-  
Barley:  
Iandore Lightfoot, don’t you ever do that again!

Ian:  
Look, it isn’t my fault my phone was on low battery when I teleported to the hooman world!

Ian:  
That’s why my phone didn’t vibrate 10 times a second😐  
—————————————————————-

After hitting send for the last text, Ian looked through the 58 that his older brother had send before his first reply to it. ‘He was...worried about me?’ The 16 year old asked himself. The answer was obviously yes, proven by the dozens of messages.

Realizing that, Ian almost couldn’t imagine the stress his brother must have gone through in those minutes, possibly fearing that he would never see his little brother again.

The memory of preforming that teleportation spell was still freshly inside both their heads...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the last chapter of this part will show what exactly happened for Ian to be yeeted in the human world :)


	3. Teleportation Gone Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few seconds without thinking and a spelling error could change a lot...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was about time I finally finished this one!
> 
> This is what happend before Ian got yeeted into Walter’s world.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Uhm, Barley, are you really sure that teleportation spell isn’t dangerous?” Ian asked with a bit of fright in his voice, not looking away from the spell book as he did.

“When wasn’t I sure about anything?”

The two brothers had been practicing magic in the yard for some time. Around an hour or so. It actually went pretty good. So good in fact, that Barley thought his little brother is ready for one of the most risky spells in the spell book.

Noticing that Ian’s insecurities about this didn’t go away, Barley decided that it’s time for some encouragement.

“You’re ready for this. Otherwise, I wouldn’t have let you.”

“But what if something goes wrong? What if I imagine the place I want to teleport to badly?” Ian let out all the possible thing that could go wrong. Something he didn’t used to do before the quest. “This spell isn’t the most risky for nothing, Barley! We can only teleport 5 times a freaking month!”

The older brother knew that spells such as the teleportation spell could in fact go very very wrong, but he still believed that Ian could do this.

“Hey, if anything goes wrong, if you teleport yourself somewhere strange, then let me know immediately. But you can do this. Iandore Lightfoot can do this.”

Memories of the bottomless pit flew back in Ian’s mind. Despite the fact that it could’ve lead to his death, and despite the fact that he really didn’t wanna do it and was worrying himself sick about anything that could go wrong, Barley still believed in him.

Thinking back to this teleportation spell that he’s about to practice made Ian’s worries calm down a bit. ‘There arn’t many things that could go wrong with this one.’ He thought to himself, but worry shortly kicked in. ‘But it can only be used 5 times a month... and it could rip me away from Barley and mom if I mess up...’

But he’s ready for this new spell.

Ian took a deep breath, putting aside the still open spell book after. “Alright, I’m ready.” He said, picking up the staff.

“That’s the spirit!” Barley cheered, patting his little brother on the back. “Begin with something easy at first. The living room for example.”

“Already planned on doing that.” To be completely honest with himself, Ian only wanted to teleport around or in the house the first 5 times.

“Good! Give me a yell when it worked, okey?”

Ian gave a nod as response before entirely focusing on doing the spell right. He still felt quite nervous, but he knew all the rooms in the house, so it’s going to be okey.

He took one last deep breath, and aimed his focus on the living room.

“Redium tainentus.”

Everything went black for what felt like a millisecond before Ian found himself in the living room.

‘It worked?’ He thought to himself, looking around him to proces where he is standing. ‘It worked! It really worked!’

“It worked!” Ian cheered as he ran into the yard with staff and all.

“I knew you could do it!” Barley cheered as well, happy to see his little brother’s confidence shine again. “Try again!”

“Redium Tainentus!” This time, Ian purposely took his brother with him. And this time, Ian teleported them to his room.

“Woooooow! That was awesome!” Barley called out excitedly. “Iandore Lightfoot has mastered the teleportation spell!”

Ian couldn’t help but smile at the reaction his older brother gave. As a result, his confidence shot through the roof.

Without hesitation, and without even thinking where he wanted to teleport himself to, Ian spoke the words of the spell again with true confidence. “Redium Tainentus!”

But Ian accidentally teleported only himself, leaving Barley in his younger brother’s room.

“Hey! Include me next time!” The 19 year old called out, obviously joking.

But all he heard was pure silence. He expected that Ian would ran from the place he had teleported and would show up within 1 minute. But that didn’t happen.

Figuring out that his little brother won’t come to him, Barley decided to do the work himself.

“Ian, where the heck are you?” He called out to his little brother, stepping out of his room to look for him, but Barley didn’t get an answer.

As worry slowly kicked in, the first room he searched in was in his own room. Ian can be anywhere for wizard’s sake! But again, nothing.

In the bathroom? Nothing.

In their mother’s room? Nothing.

Barley even went as far to look on the attic. But again, no Ian.

‘Come on, Ian. Where are you?’ The 19 year old thought to himself as he walked downstairs, still hoping that his little brother was just messing with him.

Taking one look at the living room already says that Ian wasn’t there.

He also wasn’t anywhere in the kitchen.

Barley started to lose hope, until he remembered there was one place he hadn’t searched yet. The backyard.

He basically sprinted to the outside space, hoping that his brother would be there. But Barley was met with the same answer; silence, and no Ian.

The 19 year old had enough, and pulled out his barely used phone. Not that Barley ever wanted a phone. He purely had that device for emergencies. And this situation kinda looked like one.

With trembling hands, Barley typed in his messages.

—————————————

Barley: Ian! Where the heck are you?

Barley: this isn’t funny anymore!

—————————————

The messages where send, but didn’t reach Ian’s phone, which made Barley even more worried.

While waiting for a response from his brother, the 19 year old saw that the spell book was still laying on the yard table, still on the teleportation spell page.

Barley picked the spell book up, and looked over the teleportation spell again. Just to see if they had overlooked something. And they did...

On the page, there was a bit of an unclear number that looked like a 5, which was the amount of times the spell can be used in a month. But taking a closer look at it, Barley saw that it was actually a 3.

The realization hit him quite hard. They only could use the spell 3 times a month. But the last time he saw his little brother was before he teleported himself for a third time...

Barley didn’t realize the tears in his eyes until he felt one rolling down his cheek. Where-ever Ian was at this point, he’s stuck there for a month straight...

The older brother reached for his phone again, and began messaging every panicking question he has in his mind to his younger brother, not caring about spelling errors.

And every message he send didn’t reach Ian’s phone.

All Barley wanted at that moment was just having his little brother back. Back near and next to him. But he has to wait a freaking month for that.

And Barley already couldn’t wait any longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The series has officially started!

**Author's Note:**

> I might write more of this. We will see! But I keep this story as “finished” for now.
> 
> But the next chap will at least feature a very worried Barley spamming the shit out of Ian’s phone ^^


End file.
